I'm Almost There
by LJ Squeaks
Summary: My take on what happens to Quinn after the crash. Faberry friendship. possible Quinn/Puck. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Almost There

Chapter 1

This certainly wasn't how today was supposed to be. Rachel Berry certainly wasn't supposed to be sitting in a hospital waiting room, still wearing her wedding dress. Quinn Fabray certainly shouldn't be in the hosptial, holding on to life with a few fragile threads. Yet there they were, all of them. Frozen time, stuck in a moment they couldn't control.

_Quinn looks down at her phone with two messages, both from Rachel. She opens her phone and quickly texts 'On My Way'. There is a sudden screeching of brakes and a loud crunch just before Quinn Fabray's world goes black._

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just use the characters from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn moves toward Rachel carefully, holding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Tears streak down her face as she slowly looks up and locks eyes with him.

"My mom brought you some clothes. So you're more comfortable." Finn says. He holds the clothes out to her but she just shoves them away.

"I don't care. Comfortable is the least of my worries now. Quinn could be dying Finn. How are you so damn calm?" Rachel asks. Finn just stands still, unsure of what to say. Kurt rests a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got this Finn. You should go find Puck. He's not doing so good." Kurt says. Finn nods, setting the clothes on the chair next to Rachel before walking off. "I know you're hurt, Rachel. You and Quinn have become really close friends. It meant the world to you that she was going to be at your wedding."

"It's my fault." Rachel whispers. Kurt sighs and sits in the chair opposite her. "I shouldn't have text her and she would have been paying attention to the road."

"Okay, I'm stopping you there." Kurt says. "Quinn would never blame you for this. You know that, right? This isn't your fault. Yes, you text Quinn, yes, she text you back. You didn't hit her, Rachel, some guy in a truck did. Some guy hit her and just drove away. That's on him. You keep this up and I'm going to tell Quinn all about what you are thinking and you can deal with her."

"If she wakes up, you mean." Rachel says. Kurt doesn't say anything, just stares at her with gentle eyes, not wanting to utter the words that everyone is thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, even though it would be really cool if I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Puck paces back and forth in the hallway just next to the waiting room. Finn walks up to him just as he punches the wall.

"Go away, Finn." Puck says.

"Not happening." Finn says. Puck turns at him angrily, clenches his fist, pauses and then continues to pace. "Puck, talk to me, man."

"Talking isn't my thing, you know that." Puck says. Finn nods and sits down, leaning against the wall. Puck slides down next to him, clearly holding back tears. "I don't cry."

"Well, I'm not going to tell anyone if you break down here." Finn says. "It'll be our little secret." Puck looks at Finn for a moment. "Quinn was special to you."

"This isn't how it's supposed to be, Finn." Puck says. "She's supposed to live, go to Yale and tell Beth great stories. See Beth grow up. Fall in love and have a family. I'm not supposed to have to tell our daughter stories about her. Did you know Shelby was going to let us watch Beth all weekend? Just Quinn, Beth and I."

"You still love her." Finn says. "Hey, you don't have to pretend with me, Puck. I'm not here to judge you. I'm just here if you need a shoulder."

"And whose going to give you one?" Puck asks. "You loved Quinn just as much as I do at one point. Why aren't you crying?"

"Cause, someone has to not break down. Rachel's a mess. You're kind of a mess too." Finn says. "I guess I just want to be the person that everyone can turn to." Puck nods and turns into his friend's shoulder, letting the tears pour down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will looks up as Quinn's mother rushes into the hosptial room. She looks around frantically and he moves over to her.

"Mrs. Fabray." Will says, reaching out to touch her hand.

"I got here as soon as I could. What happened?" Judy asks. "Where's my Quinn? I need to see her."

"Quinn's in surgery, they haven't told us anything yet." Will says. "Come sit down, Judy. Do you want any coffee?" Judy nods as Will guides her to a chair. Emma gets up quickly and heads towards the nearest coffee machine. "All I know is Quinn went home to get her bridesmaid's dress and she got hit by a truck on the way to the wedding. The police are still searching for the man that hit her."

"He drove off." Judy says, stunned. "He just hit my baby girl and drove off." She looks around the room. "Are the other kids okay?"

"They're taking it hard but they're tough kids. It's just been a hell of a week." Will says. Emma returns with a cup of coffee and hands it to Judy.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." Emma says. "Between this and Dave, they are pretty shook up." Will nods.

"Mrs. Fabray, if there is one thing I have learned about Quinn these past few year, it's that above all, she is a fighter." Will says. "She's tough and she can get through this." Judy nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kids are gathered in a corner of the waiting room. Rachel has changed out of her wedding dress and Puck and Finn have made their way back to the group. They watch as Will talks to Mrs. Fabray and Emma starts to move over to them.

"Look, Ms. P, no offense, none of us really feel like getting a pep talk right now." Mercedes says.

"I'm not here for a pep talk, Mercedes." Emma says. "I just want to see how you all are."

"We just found out our friend is in surgery fighting for her life." Artie says. "How do you think we are!" Emma takes a step back at Artie's tone.

"Artie, man, she's just trying to help." Finn says.

"No, she's not." Artie says. "This isn't helping. Clearly we're not okay. She should know that. Asking us doesn't help. And I for one don't really feel like being checked on."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Artie." Emma says. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yea, you can leave us to mourn our friend in peace." Artie says. "You don't know anything about us or what we're thinking, so why don't you just leave us alone!"

"Okay, even I know that's out of line." Santana says. "And for the record, Quinn isn't dead. So stop acting like she is." Artie wheels away.

"I'm sorry, Ms. P. I don't know what got into him." Mercedes says.

"Not your fault." Emma says. "None of you are to blame here. Different people react to bad things in different ways. Give him time. I know none of you want a pep talk, you don't want me to simply say that everything will be okay. Because I don't know that, but, if any of you want to talk, just talk, I'm always here to listen."

"Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury." Sam says. "I think we just need to be alone for now though." Emma nods and walks away, casting one more glance at Artie as she leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun has finally gone down and the waiting room has gone quiet. A few kids are asleep in chairs, a few more playing a game of cards, sorrowful looks on their faces. Artie still sits in a corner alone, staring at the wall. Emma has fallen asleep on Will's shoulder. Judy looks up as a doctor walks into the room.

"Quinn Fabray?" he asks. Judy gets up quickly and the kids drops their cards and turn to the doctor. "Are you her mother?"

"Yes, is my daughter okay?" Judy asks.

"She's out of surgery. However, she is still asleep. I was able to repair most of the damage." the doctor says. Rachel is now standing by Judy's side. "She broke a few ribs and her left arm. She has some spinal cord damage, but I managed to repair most of it. I won't know the extent of it until she wakes up. She's not out of the wood yet but all things considered, she's doing very well. You can come see her if you want to." Judy nods and follows the doctor back. Rachel stands there, stunned. Puck comes forward and grabs her hand.

"Hey, come on, you should get some sleep." Puck says. "Finn will kill me if I don't get you to rest." Rachel nods and falls back into a seat.

"Puck?" Rachel questions, looking up to him.

"Yea?" Puck asks.

"Do you still love Quinn?" Rachel asks. Puck bites his lip and takes a deep breath. "I mean if you do, it's okay, I just think... I think that you should tell her."

"Go to sleep Rachel." Puck says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Judy walks into her daughter's room slowly. Quinn is lying motionless on the bed, left arm in a cast and various bandage wrapped around her head and torso, just visible underneath her hospital gown. A variety of machines surround her bed, monitoring her heart beat and blood pressure. Pulling up a chair, Judy sits down by the bed and gently takes Quinn's good hand.

"Oh, Quinn." Judy says. "Sweetie, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I want you to know that I'm here. All your friends are here to, out in the waiting room. Things are going to get better, you're going to wake up and graduate and go to Yale. Be great like you always wanted. I'm so proud of you and I want you to know that no matter what, I will always will be proud of you. I know life hasn't been easy for you but I think it is because of those things that you are who are, which is a far better person than me."

A/N: On a side note, "Daughters" by John Mayer came on as I was writing this chapter and I found it rather amusing. By the way, I don't own Glee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Puck looks in on Quinn, laying on her bed, her mother by her side. Judy looks up and smiles weakly. Puck turns to leave.

"You can see her if you'd like." Judy says. "I should probably get something to eat anyway."

"That's not necessary." Puck says. "She's your daughter after all."

"And I'd feel better knowing that her friend care enough to come see her. I've been in here a couple hours already." Judy says. "Are all the other still in the waiting room?"

"Some of them had to leave. They got dragged away by their parents. Rachel's still here and Kurt and Finn. The rest got taken away by their parents. Though it took some work. None of us wanted to leave." Puck says.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Judy says. She touches Puck's arm gently as she leaves. Puck inches closer to Quinn's bed. He takes a seat next to it and reaches slowly for her hand before pulling away. Tears threaten to pour down his face as he searches for the words to say. He runs a hand through his mohawk and then sets his hand on top of hers.

"I'm not so good at this. The whole feeling things, you know." Puck says, taking in a sharp breath. "I never really know what to say. I don't know if that has ever happened to you. That you've cared about someone so much you simply couldn't find words for it." He laughs a little, though it is forced. "You can't tell anyone this but I totally broke down crying in the hallway earlier. And not like the little happy tears I got when Beth was born, like full on crying. Pretty sure I soaked Finn's shirt. God, I sound like a girl." He squeezes her hand gently. "So, we need to talk about Beth. Cause I'm still getting her this weekend, and it would be so much better if you were awake, so that she could see you. You've convinced Shelby that you're a good person, the kind of good person that I always knew you were and I want our daughter to know that person so that maybe she becomes more like you and less like me. You've got a heart of gold, Quinn Fabray." Puck stops, unsure of how to continue. He looks down at his hand and wipes a few tears away. "Just know I love you and that no matter what, I'll always be right here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been a few days and Will walks into Quinn's hospital room, only to find Puck asleep, leaning his head against the bed. He smiles slightly and shakes Puck awake. Puck looks up at him and rubs his eyes.

"Been here all night, Puck?" Will asks. Puck nods, looking over at Quinn's still form. He gets up and stretches out.

"I don't want... I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up. Her mom and I have been taking turns. She just went to get herself lunch." Puck says. A small groan comes from the bed and Puck and Will turn. Quinn's eyes slowly flutter open. "Quinn? Hey, it's Puck." Will disappears from the room. Quinn looks around her surroundings. "Take it easy." Will returns with a doctor.

"Why don't you go find her mom, Puck." Will says. Puck nods, kisses Quinn on the cheek and then rushes out of the room.

"Good morning, Miss Fabray. I am Dr. Grayson." the doctor says. "Nice to see you awake. Now, can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up." He holds up two fingers and his thumb.

"Two, your thumb isn't technically a finger." Quinn says. Dr. Grayson laughs.

"Good, and correct. Though I would have settled for three, thumb or no." Dr. Grayson says. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Quinn says.

"To be expected." Dr. Grayson. "Do you remember much about the accident?" Quinn shakes her head. "Okay, wiggle your fingers for me." Quinn wiggles the fingers on both her hands. "And your toes." Nothing. "Quinn, can you wiggle your toes for me?" Still nothing. Quinn's eyes go wide as Puck and her mother enter the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Judy sits by her daughter's bed as Dr. Grayson explains Quinn's injuries

"Now, I can't say if will be temporary or not but if it is, it will mean a lot of physical therapy once you get feeling back." Dr. Grayson says. "You'll be in a wheelchair for now, we'll provide you with one but aside from this, you'll make a full recovery. We can let you go in a couple weeks and you'll be able to return to school a couple weeks after that. If you need any assistance, we can help with that too." Judy nods. "Mrs. Fabray, can I talk to you outside?" Judy follows him into the hallway. Puck takes her seat by Quinn's bed, holding Quinn's hand as she cries. "This is difficult for your daughter. The ground has almost literally been pulled out of under her feet. She may become hostile or depressed. You'll need to keep a very close eye on her. Do you have anyone she can talk to?"

"She has friend in a wheelchair. Maybe." Judy says. Dr. Grayson nods.

"She may not react to that well either but I've seen cases where it has helped. Just make sure she doesn't push herself too hard. Is there anyone that can help you out? Moving her around and stuff, she'll need that." Dr. Grayson says. "Her father, maybe."

"Not in the picture. I'm sure Puck will offer to help though." Judy says. "What are the chances of her getting feeling back."

"The accident was pretty bad but I repaired most of the damage. I'd say her odds are good but we can never be too sure. Everyone's different and some people just don't recover from this." Dr. Grayson. "I'm not saying your daughter's not tough. I've witnessed first-hand just how strong she is, after all, she survived but sometimes, they just don't heal. It's not likely but you need to be prepared for the possibility that Quinn will be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life." Judy nods, holding back her tears. "Once Quinn is a bit stronger, we can move her into a wheelchair and let her get a feel for it. Even if she does get feeling back before she leaves the hospital, she'll still be in one for a little, just to recover."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Grayson." Judy says. He nods and walks away. Judy turns and looks in the room. Puck has climbed onto the bed with Quinn and she leans her head on his shoulder as she cries.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quinn looks up as Artie wheels into the room. He smiles weakly and she looks away. He stops just before her bed.

"Hey, Quinn." Artie says. Quinn doesn't answer. "Just came to see how you were. I would have been here yesterday but my brother had a baseball game and a promised I would go watch him play."

"I'm not surprised it's you." Quinn says. "They told you, didn't they?"

"Mr. Schue told us." Artie says. "Your mom said it would be okay apparently. And then I thought it would be good if I came and talked to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk, Artie." Quinn says. "I don't want to hear what speech that you have planned. You're used to being in a wheelchair, sure you're still sad about it some days but you've..."

"adjusted. You've gotten used to it and nothing you can say will make me feel better about where I am right now. Just a little while ago, I was normal, I could walk and dance and even just stand." Artie cuts her off. "I don't want to hear that it gets better. I don't want a pep talk, I just want my legs back." Quinn looks at him, speechless. "I know the speech, Quinn. When I got in that crash, my parents brought a friend of theirs who was in a wheelchair to talk to me and that's almost exactly what I said to him. I'm not here for a pep talk, Quinn. I'm here as your friend and I just want to know if there's anything I can do to help you right now."

"I don't know, Artie." Quinn says.

"And that's okay." Artie says. "I'm always going to be here to help you. And I promise I will do my best to teach all the cool wheelchair tricks I know for performances." Quinn smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Quinn sat quietly in her wheelchair, looking around her hospital room one more time. There is a light knock at the door and she looks up as Dave Karofsky enters.

"Karofsky, what on earth do you want?" Quinn asks.

"Thought I would come and see how you were." Karofsky says. "Heard you were getting out today. Thought it would be weird if I visited your house."

"It's weird that you're visting me at all." Quinn says. "Why are you really here? The Karofsky I know..."

"I'm hardly the Karofsky you know Quinn." Karofsky says. "Which is exactly why I'm going to be entirely honest with you. The Glee Club put me up to this. They're worried."

"Okay." Quinn says. Slowly, it dawns on her exactly what he means. "They think I'm depressed."

"Nope, but they wouldn't blame you if you were." Karofsky says. "I'm not here to tell you how to feel Quinn. I'm just here to say, if you ever need someone to talk to, my phone's always on." He hands her a small slip of paper. "Life's a dark place, Quinn. Don't let it get the better of you." Quinn is silent as Karofsky leaves. Puck and the other's show up at the door.

"We are here to bust you out, pack your things" Puck says. He looks around.

"Have you been tipped off Quinn?" Rachel asks. Crash. A vase shatters near her head. "Quinn?"

"I can't believe you asked Karofsky to come see me!" Quinn says. "I'm not depressed, I'm not suicidal! I'm perfectly fine and I need you to leave me alone! Get out!" Puck pushes Rachel out the door.

"Quinn..." Puck says. Quinn reaches for another vase of flowers. Puck ducks behind the door.

"Go away, Puck. I don't want to see you right now." Quinn orders. Puck nods and leaves. Quinn hangs her head, crying, and crumples up the paper, throwing it in the trash.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The silence in the Glee room was almost unbearable as Will stood in front of the class, frowning. He turned around and grabbed a marker off of the whiteboard. In big letters he wrote 'Tragedy'.

"It's been a tough couple of weeks. And we haven't truly addressed the issue at hand." Will says. "Tragedies and I'm not talking about failing a test or getting dumped. I'm talking real life changing tragedies. Things like what happened to Dave and Quinn. This week your job is to find a song that you listen to during a tragedy. Something that makes you feel better when the worst possible thing happens."

"No offense, Mr. Schue, but I don't think this is the best idea." Artie says. "None of us really feel like singing."

"Yea, we screwed up big time, Mr. Schue." Mercedes says.

"You think so." Will says. "Because I think that sending Dave to talk to Quinn was one of your brighter ideas."

"She threw a vase at Rachel's head, Mr. Schue." Puck says. "I think it's safe to say that Quinn is definitely not happy with us right now. She won't even answer my calls."

"That is because Quinn has been through a tragedy." Will says. "Sometimes the right choices aren't the easy ones but trust me, they do make it better and what you guys did, yes, it made her angry but one day she'll see that number and realize something."

"What's that Mr. Schue?" Tina asks.

"That her friends had her back and that number could have saved her life if she had needed it." Will says. "Now, think long and hard about your songs because we are going to turn them into a CD for Quinn. Get to work."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Glee club sits on the auditorium stage. Puck walks in, staring down at his feet. Brittany and Santana climb down off the stage and take his hand.

"Sorry I wasn't at Glee." Puck says. "I went to see Quinn. Well, tried to see Quinn. Her mom says she doesn't want to talk."

"Mr. Schue gave us an assignment. We're supposed to find songs that make you feel better in a tragedy." Rachel says. "We were going to brainstorm. Cause none of us really know what to sing." Puck nods.

"Maybe, I can help with that." Puck says. He picks up a guitar off the stage and starts to play.

_And do you ever feel like you're alone?  
>And do you ever wish you'd be unknown?<br>I could say that I have..  
>I could say that I have..<br>And do you ever feel things here aren't right?  
>And do you ever feel the time slip by?<br>I can say that I have..  
>And I can say that I have..<em>

_So hear this please_  
><em>And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly<em>  
><em>And look for the stars as the sun goes down<em>  
><em>Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound<em>  
><em>Everything, everything's magic<em>  
><em>Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight<em>  
><em>Prepare for the best and the fastest ride<em>  
><em>And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine<em>  
><em>Everything, everything's magic<em>

_And do you ever lay awake at night?_  
><em>And do you ever tell yourself don't try?<em>  
><em>Don't try to let yourself down<em>  
><em>Don't try to let yourself down<em>  
><em>And do you ever see yourself in love?<em>  
><em>And do you ever take a chance, my love?<em>  
><em>Because you know that I will..<em>  
><em>Because you know that I will..<em>

_So hear this please_  
><em>And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly<em>  
><em>And look for the stars as the sun goes down<em>  
><em>Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound<em>  
><em>Everything, everything's magic<em>  
><em>Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight<em>  
><em>Prepare for the best and the fastest ride<em>  
><em>And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine<em>  
><em>Everything, everything's magic<em>  
><em>Everything, everything's magic<em>

_So hear this please_  
><em>And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly<em>  
><em>And look for the stars as the sun goes down<em>  
><em>Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound<em>  
><em>Everything, everything's magic<em>  
><em>Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight<em>  
><em>Prepare for the best and the fastest ride<em>  
><em>And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine<em>  
><em>Everything, everything's magic<em>

A few of the kids applaud as Puck sets his guitar down. Rachel gets up and throws her arms around him in a hug. Puck forces a weak smile and returns the hug. Will and Emma watch silently from the back of the auditorium, not visible in the darkness.

A/N: The song is "Everything's Magic" by Angels & Airwaves. I listen to it personally when I'm going through tough times. I'm open to suggestions for the other songs though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song. Just so you know.


	15. Chapter 15

Judy Fabray stands in the kitchen, making a sandwich to take to Quinn when she hears a loud crash. She rushes towards her daughter's room. Quinn is lying on the ground between her bed and the wheelchair. Judy steps forward to help but Quinn's looks stops her in her tracks.

"I can do it myself." Quinn says. She grabs onto her chair with her good arm and tries to pull herself up but falls down again. Judy moves forward slowly and lifts Quinn into the chair.

"I made you some food… its out in the kitchen…" Judy says.

"I'm not hungry." Quinn says.

"You need to eat, Quinnie." Judy says. Quinn shakes her head and Judy sighs but leaves, closing the door as she exits. Quinn grabs her phone off the nightstand and flips it over in her hand. On the back is another note: "My number is in your phone too. Just in case. Karofsky."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have to share a computer with my brother for the time being so I don't have as much time to write as I would like. The next chapter might take a bit to get up, but it should be a bit longer than the others.


End file.
